Stand By Me
Stand By Me is the fifteenth episode of the Fourth Season, and the eighty-first episode in total. Summary THE TERRIBLE TRUTH — When arrives back in Mystic Falls with and , is immediately worried about Elena’s state of mind. Stefan reaches out to Dr. Fell and Matt for help. Still on the island, relays somber news to , and is surprised at her reaction. Together, Damon and Rebekah learn an unexpected bit of recent history from Vaughn. Everyone is horrified when reveals the rest of Shane's plan. Finally, after Damon does his best to help her, Elena comes up with a plan of her own. Plot Cast Main Cast * Nina Dobrev as Elena Gilbert * Paul Wesley as Stefan Salvatore * Ian Somerhalder as Damon Salvatore * Steven R. McQueen as Jeremy Gilbert * Katerina Graham as Bonnie Bennett * Zach Roerig as Matt Donovan * Candice Accola as Caroline Forbes * Michael Trevino as Tyler Lockwood (credit only) * Joseph Morgan as Niklaus Mikaelson (credit only) Recurring Cast *David Alpay as Atticus Shane/Silas *Claire Holt as Rebekah Mikaelson *Torrey DeVitto as Meredith Fell *Charlie Bewley as Galen Vaughn *Grace Phipps as April Young (voice only) Quotes Promos: : Elena: "Jeremy! You're going to be okay. The ring is gonna bring you back." : Stefan: "Jeremy was one of the Five, a hunter." : Dr.Fell: "I need you to release the body to me." : Elena: "He's not dead!" : Damon: "She's out of her mind." : Elena: "We need Bonnie. Find me Bonnie!" ---- : Stefan: "She doesn't say anything except that she's waiting for him to wake up." : Matt: "This town...this crazy world we live in...it's okay to have a hope." : Stefan: "Denial is the one thing protecting her from letting it all in." : Damon: "I'm not enough. Not this time." : Elena: " We need Bonnie. Find me Bonnie!" ---- : Caroline: "Hey, you're home.﻿ I was trying to clean the burn mark where Kol....I couldn't get the spot out." : Elena: "Come on, let's get him upstairs." Soundtrack Gallery Videos The Vampire Diaries 4x15 Promo Stand by Me (HD)-0|Short promo The Vampire Diaries Extended Promo 4x15 - Stand By Me HD-2|Extended Promo The Vampire Diaries - Stand By Me Clip|Webclip #1 Vampire Diaries 4x15 - Stand By Me - Webclip - Sneak Peek (2)|Webclip #2 The Vampire Diaries 4x15 - Rehash Stand by me|Rehash Pictures tvd415b_0001b-jpg-69877492-t3.jpg tvd415b_0283b1-jpg-965feda7-t3.jpg tvd415b_0375b-jpg-c6bca8c8-t3.jpg tvd415c_0055b-jpg-47daf3e8-t3.jpg 600532_496931850349045_446447955_n.jpg|Stand by Me - Elena, Damon, and Stefan Damon February sweeps poster.jpeg|February sweeps poster 71428 430324760375773 370145713 n.jpg|“Humanity was the only thing she hadn’t lost.” 538136 431866196888296 921527405 n.jpg Meredith4x15.png|Dr.Meredith Fell TVD-4x15-Stand-By-Me-Preview-the-vampire-diaries-33634454-700-394.jpg H124a-221-vam1-10-17.jpg H124a-221-vam1-10-14.jpg H124a-221-vam1-10-10.jpg H124a-221-vam1-10-05.jpg H124a-221-vam1-10-04.jpg H124a-221-vam1-10-03.jpg Tears.png Stand_By_Me_(1).png Stand_By_Me_(2).png Stand_By_Me_(3).png Stand_By_Me_(4).png Stand_By_Me_(5).png Stand_By_Me_(6).png Stand_By_Me_(7).png Stand_By_Me_(8).png Stand_By_Me_(9).png Stand_By_Me_(10).png Stand_By_Me_(11).png Stand_By_Me_(12).png Delena 415.gif Trivia *Antagonists: Atticus Shane/Silas, Galen Vaughn. * This is the last episode of the Silas Chapter. *Jeremy is confirmed dead in this episode. *Elena switches her humanity off. *Ironically, after the threats from Kol and Klaus to burn down the Gilbert House, Elena burns it down herself. *As of this episode, Tyler has never been featured in episode 15 of any of the first four seasons. *Jeremy is the fourth main character to be killed off, after Vicki, Jenna and Alaric. **This continues the trend of one main character dying each season. **Jeremy is the second main male character to be killed off. Continuity * Matt was last seen in'' A View To A Kill.'' * This is Meredith's first appearance since The Rager. * Matt mentioned Vicki in this episode. She was staked/killed in Haunted. *Caroline mentioned cleaning up where Kol had died. He was killed in A View To A Kill. **Kol has been mentioned by Caroline, Damon and Rebekah. * This was the second time that Stefan and Meredith share the same scene. * Hayley was mentioned by Vaughn and Damon. She was last seen in O Come, All Ye Faithful. * April is heard on the phone with Elena. She was last seen in After School Special. * Vaughn had shot Damon with his crossbow from afar in a similar manner as he had tried in this episode, back when he first appeared in Into the Wild. * Katherine was mentioned by Stefan, Vaughn, Rebekah and Damon. She was last seen in Down the Rabbit Hole. * Elizabeth Forbes was mentioned by Stefan. She was last seen in Catch Me If You Can. * Elena has mentioned the following people: Miranda Sommers-Gilbert and Grayson Gilbert, Jenna Sommers, Alaric Saltzman, and John Gilbert. Behind the Scenes Cultural References *This episode has the same title as the 1986 movie starring Wil Wheaton, River Phoenix, Corey Feldman and Jerry O'Connell about a group of boys' journey to find a dead body after the passing of a close friend. *" " is also a song originally performed by Ben E. King and written by King, Jerry Leiber, and Mike Stoller. There have been over 400 recorded versions of the song. References See also Category:Season 4 Category:Vampire Diaries Episode Guide Category:Featured Episodes